(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse seat, and in particular, to a fuse seat for filter which is easily operated, and conveniently installed, has low cost in production and has a small volume.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional fuse seat for filter comprising an insertion seat 1 having a drawer-like seat body 2.
The insertion seat 1 has a cavity 10 for holding of the seat body 2, and within the cavity 10, there are two sets of positive and negative conductive plates 11 linked to the electronic components 3 at the other side of the insertion seat 1. The electronic components 3 are externally covered by a metallic housing 30. The two lateral walls of the cavity 10 are provided with a sliding slot 12 for the sliding and engagement of the two lateral sides of the seat body.
The seat body 2 has a chamber 20 for holding of fuse 31. The two lateral sides of the seat body 2 are each protrudingly provided with a sliding block 21 so that the sliding block 21 is slidably engaged within the sliding slot 12.
The sliding block 21 is slidably engaged within the sliding slot 12 and the seat body 2 at the insert seat 1 is formed as a drawer and the fuse 31 can be inserted to the cavity 10.
The drawbacks of the conventional fuse seats are:                (1) Inconvenient in operation: As the sliding block 21 will slide and be engaged at the other end of the sliding slot 12, the seat body 2 cannot be fully withdrawn. Thus, if the fuse 31 is to be loaded the fuse 31 has to be at an inclined position to be pressed into the seat body 2. As a result, the fuse 31 may be damaged due to excessive force on cannot be fully pressed into the seat body 2. If the fuse 31 is to be unloaded, the seat body 2 cannot be withdrawn and the fuse 31 may not be unloaded, as shown in FIG. 2.        (2) The structure is complicated and installation process is laborious. The two sides of the insertion seat 1 are provided with a sliding slot 12 for the sliding block 21 to be slidably engaged, and the mounting position of the positive and negative plates 11 in the cavity 10 will be restricted. Thus, the structure is very complicated and the cost of production is greatly increased. Further, the engageably sliding of the sliding block 21 into the sliding slot 12 is not easy and therefore the installation is not convenient.        (3) Large volume and occupied space. The two sides of the insertion seat 1 should provide an appropriate sliding distance for the sliding block. Thus, an appropriate length for the sliding slot 12 is needed and therefore the size of the insertion seat 1 has to be extended and the volume of the insertion seat will be increased. Thus, a large space is needed.        
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fuse seat for filter, which mitigates the above drawbacks.